How To Deal With Press
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (based off of the very brief flash forward in Chat Blanc) Its Marinette and Adrien's first time at a press-related event as a couple! And Marinette is a bit nervous... but luckily, Adrien has some tips and past experience with the press, and he's all too happy to share them with Marinette. (Adrienette fluff and goodness that I needed to write to recover from Chat Blanc)


**After Chat Blanc literally all I wanna focus on is that Adrienette press scene. One, they both look absolutely FABULOUS! Mari looks so pretty and Adrien looks sleek as freak.**

**Let's just... let's pretend they were able to live happily forever after, and completely ignore what happened after. Okay? Okay. :)**

**-0-**

"And... that'll be all, Ms. Dupain-Cheng!" the makeup lady said, looking down at the tiny amount of makeup she had put on Marinette's face with pride. "You're ready for the event!"

Marinette forced a smile and a nervous "thank you!" out - she had never been at a press event before, much less a press event where everyone only knew her as Adrien Agreste's girlfriend! She had absolutely no problem being known as that, but she had a feeling that there were a lot of jealous fangirls out there who would like her head on a silver platter. (Adrien told her that he would never allow such a thing, which made her feel better).

They had only been dating around four months, and had been pretty successful about avoiding the press and paparazzi, surprisingly. A little thing that most people didn't notice but meant the world to her was that he wore her beret almost all the time. She had started wearing her hair down a lot more often to commemorate, in a way, her first kiss with Adrien.

She just wished she could focus on these happy and perfect moments of the past four months _instead of her nervousness for this press event!_

The makeup artist had left, and Marinette looked down at her phone to try and find some cute cat photos to look out. Her hat and shoes lay off to the side, which she intended to wear only when it was time for her and Adrien to come out for the event.

Speaking of Adrien, she heard a knock on her makeup room door, and a voice that she knew all too well call out to her. "Marinette? Ca-Can I come in?"

"S-Sure! Come on in!" Marinette said, looking in the mirror just one last time (like the previous fifty-seven times) to make sure everything was alright.

Adrien stepped in, wearing that chic black suit that she absolutely adored, with her own derby hat design to match. She remembered delivering him her derby hat back right before Style Queen caused her mayhem, and he had caught her in his arms when she, in her typical-klutz fashion, fell on the stairs, and Adrien had caught her.

And Adrien was very, very close to losing his breath at the sight of Marinette when she turned around. She looked so pretty and fabulous, like always, but combined with her cute outfit that she was currently wearing, he could barely take it all in without fainting.

He was smitten with this girl, and had no problem with it whatsoever.

"A-Are, uhm, are you ready?" Adrien asked, smiling as he walked over and knelt next to Marinette's makeup chair.

"I-I can't deny... no," Marinette sighed. "All this press is nerve racking! I-I figured it wouldn't be this bad, b-but it is!"

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Adrien said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're doing great, Mari. So much better than I did when I was first brought in front of a huge amount of press. I was so nervous... you're at least holding yourself together! That's better than what I can say."

"Nuh-uh," Marinette said, "you're saying that to make me feel better."

Adrien chuckled, smiling as he held her hand gently. "I'm not kidding, babe." (Hearing that made Marinette blush and start to feel things... very, very nice things.) "I was sweating bullets. Everyone could see how nervous I was - especially the cameras."

"Wait - there's pictures of it?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Adrien said, "Father caused all of them to mysteriously disappear... my mom said it was magic and wouldn't elaborate further."

It was at that very moment they both got an image in their heads of Gabriel running a secret mafia underground crime ring, fully intent on wiping out any bad press about him or his family. They both shared a look, and didn't elaborate further.

"Well then, can't confirm the story," Marinette shrugged, "so its fake."

"Its not!" Adrien laughed. "But hey, you wanna know something else that I can't do?"

"What?"

"I can't breathe in and smile at the same time," he said. "You try, let's see if you can do it."

Marinette did it with ease. "Why can't you do that? That seems awfully simple-"

"Just kidding," Adrien winked, tapping her nose. "I just wanted to see you smile."

Marinette spluttered and blushed, but after that, she kissed Adrien on the lips. "You've really helped calm my nerves... with that trick and your fake story. Even if its fake, it still made me feel better, and for that alone you're the best boyfriend in existence."

"One, I think you're the best girlfriend in existence," Adrien smiled, standing up and kissing her forehead, "and two - how many times am I gonna have to say-"

"However many it takes to convince me," Marinette smiled cheekily.

"Alright, fine," Adrien said. He grabbed her shoes and hat from the shelf on the other side of the room, and brought them back over to her makeup chair. "May I?"

Marinette giggled at how chivalrous Adrien was. She nodded, and he slipped on her black high heels like they were glass slippers; the fact that this guy was her boyfriend now still hadn't fully sunk in yet, and she really didn't expect it to. The day it did was the day she started taking him for granted, and Lord, she prayed that day would never come.

Adrien then handed her hat to her, and when she put it on, she saw his eyes literally sparkle. "D-Do I look cute?" she asked. He responded by smiling in a way that literally almost made it look like he was glowing. "Yes... you look _very _cute."

She stood up, holding onto his hands, and the two gave each other a tight hug. "You're gonna do great, babe," Adrien whispered. "I believe in you."

"Thank you Adrien," Marinette smiled, leaning into his touch.

They truthfully didn't know how long that hug lasted. It could've lasted a minute, ten minutes, or even an hour - okay, probably not that last one, because one of the people in the event's production staff knocked on Marinette's door to give her the five minute notice.

Adrien held out his hand. "Ready to go, Mari?"

"Thanks to you, yes," Marinette smiled, gladly taking his hand.

And with that, the two walked out of Marinette's changing room, ready to face the onslaught of camera flashes and annoying questions that they'd never answer.

**-0-**

What do you know, what they predicted came true.

The press was eating up the fact that Adrien was now dating someone like it was an all-you-can-eat buffet. However, when they stepped out, there was only one thing Adrien was focused on - Marinette.

And she had the biggest smile on her face as they waved nonchalantly to the press, completely tuning out all of the questions. She was already a boss at this - Adrien was so proud!

"You're doing great, babe!" Adrien whispered to her.

"T-Thank you!" Marinette giggled happily, still grasping tightly onto her boyfriend's hand.

Maybe this press wasn't all so bad... and then, someone in the crowd shouted, "WHEN'S THE WEDDING?!"

As Marinette hid her blush via her free hand, and Adrien looked down in embarrassment, it was also at that moment that the Gorilla stepped forward from the security lineup, escorting Adrien and Marinette himself gave them a very pointed glare, distinguishing them from all of the reporters and making sure they felt the fear of God in his eyes.

"I am so sorry," Adrien whispered.

"Oh, its not your fault," Marinette smiled up at him through her blush. "Let's just pretend they never said that, hm?"

"I love your idea, as always," he smiled, nodding.

And with that, Marinette and Adrien entered the theater that they were scheduled to appear at, for a private celebrity-exclusive screening of a currently in-development Ladybug and Chat Noir anime series. Both were inwardly quite nervous about this, just praying that their names (if their civilian forms would show up) would be Marinette and Adrien...

Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

But... they still had mixed thoughts on the whole thing.

**-0-**

The two were currently heading out to their escort car, post screening, and as expected - the press had stood there for God knows how long that was between entering and exiting the theater, just to hound them with questions afterward.

However, the two had whispered in the theater about a plan, and were both ready...

When they stepped out, they appeared to be laughing their heads off and having the grandest time ever. In about two seconds however, they seemed like they were about to cry, and Marinette tried to fake wiping tears from her eyes. The press, of course, hounded away at this, asking them if they had broken up in the theater... like, what?!

(They wanted to laugh so bad but they were too busy being little turds.)

They then looked into every camera lens they could, acting surprised and covering their mouths in shock. Everyone was wondering if these two were just plain insane or if they were trolling.

However, they didn't have time to ask, as Marinette and Adrien had already waved goodbye by the time they got in their car, and were whisked away by the Gorilla.

"Phew... that was crazy," Adrien said.

"What? The anime or the press?" Marinette giggled.

"Oh, both were so difficult to understand," Adrien sighed. "I mean, I'd like to think I understand anime - but that... I just couldn't easily comprehend that, for some reason. But hey - you did so good in front of the press!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, though," Marinette smiled, kissing his cheek and leaning onto his shoulder.

Adrien smiled down at his girlfriend, still so happy that she was his. "Anytime, Mari... anytime."

"Now, what say we head to the bakery and snack up?" she asked with a smile. "I am starving and I need to get out of these heels _desperately._"

"Never has a more urgent reason for getting home been said," he laughed.

The Gorilla took this seriously, however, and sped all the way back to the bakery. And this was why the two kids loved him.

* * *

**I hope ye guys enjoyed this little piece of fluff! I think we all deserve it after Chat Blanc, lmao.**

**If you'd be so kind as to leave a review, that would mean so much to me! Thank you so much for reading! Hope to see ya next time :D Love you all!**


End file.
